


Different Ways Of Dealing With Cramps

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Menstruation, Multiple Orgasms, Period Sex, Sappiness, Vibrators, messy sex, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy is on her period. Barry and Holly do their best to help her feel better.





	Different Ways Of Dealing With Cramps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

“I brought you another hot water bottle,” Barry said, coming into the bedroom where Suzy was curled up on the bed. 

Suzy sat up, blinking at him, her eyes half lidded.

“Hi,” she murmured, and she yawned, rubbing her eyes. 

“Hi, honey,” said Barry, and he scooted onto the bed next to her, the hot water bottle (in its spooky skull printed cover) cradled in his arms like a baby.

He rested the water bottle on her lower belly, and she sighed, relaxing into the bed.

“How are you?”

LLP

“I’m okay,” said Barry. “Holly is napping on the couch.”

“I hope she’s not mad at me for not being up for date funtime,” Suzy murmured, and she rubbed her eyes again, yawning.

“We’ve been having our own date funtime,” Barry assured her. “Thanks for letting us do it at your house.”

“Of course,” said Suzy and she yawned again. “Although it must not be great fun time, if she’s already fallen asleep.”

“... might have given her a really good foot rub,” said Barry, and he looked a bit sheepish.

Suzy snickered, and then she sighed.

She was… weirdly horny, her clit swollen and throbbing, her nipples hard and poking through her shirt.

“Hey Bar?”

“Mmm?”

“... can I ask for something really weird?”

“Sure,” said Barry, and he cupped her cheek, his expression fond.

The light from the bedside lamp was casting craggy shadows across his face, over his cheeks.

“I’m, like, super horny,” she admitted. “But… I can’t, like ask you for oral or anything right now. Especially with Holly sleeping downstairs.”

“Suzy,” Barry said, and he was running his fingers through her hair, “we’ve all had sex with each other in various iterations. I don’t think she’ll be upset. Especially if we’re quiet.”

“... fair,” said Suzy. “But it still feels a little weird, being sexy when I’m… you know, on my period. It’s messy.”

“I can use a vibrator on you, if you’d like,” said Barry. “Or I can hold you while you use a vibrator?”

“I like that one,” said Suzy, pulling her blanket further up her legs. “I don’t… I don’t wanna get naked. I’m cold.”

“I’ll get the vibrator,” Barry said, because of course he did.

He was such a sweetie like that.

Suzy snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Maybe she’d just fall asleep while being cuddled by Barry. 

She could live with that.

But no, here he was, coming over with the big plug into the wall wand vibrator.

“You’re using that monstrosity?”

Suzy sat up, rubbing her eyes a bit.

“I figured you’d appreciate something with a little bit of power, since you don’t want to take your pants off,” said Barry, climbing back into bed, spreading his legs.

She slid back between his legs, her back against his front, his hands sliding under her warm sweatshirt.

She wasn’t wearing anything under it, and he held her breasts gently, thumbing her nipples.

She shuddered against him, a full body shudder, goosebumps spreading across her skin like a tidal wave.

“Hi,” Barry murmured, right in her ear.

“Hi,” Suzy said, sliding the head of the vibrator down between her legs, to press against her clit through her warm pajama pants, her underwear, and the pad.

… maybe Barry had been on to something after all, about needing a stronger vibrator.

Okay.

“You doing okay?” 

Barry’s voice was full of concern, because of course it was.

“I’m fine,” Suzy said, grabbing the blanket at the last minute and drawing it up to navel height, to muffle the scream of the thing when she turned it on.

“You ready?”

He tapped her nipples gently, like he was trying to broadcast some Morse code message, and she shuddered, her toes curling. 

“Ready,” Suzy said, her voice a little breathless.

And then she turned on the vibrator, to its lower setting.

It screamed like an angry garbage disposal. 

And Suzy’s hips wriggled forward as she gasped, her eyes squeezing shut, the vibrator sending her off towards a battery to the back of the head type of orgasm. 

She came like an earthquake, her pussy spasming around nothing, and she shuddered against him, before another orgasm crept up on her again, her toes curling in her fluffy socks, her back arching.

Barry’s hands were warm and familiar on her breasts, and he tugged on her nipples gently, just enough to send her over the cliff all over again, sending her into another orgasm as she came and came and came, again and again. 

She was sobbing, her legs shaking, but it still wasn’t… it wasn’t what she wanted.

“Barry?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I ride your dick?”

She turned the vibrator off.

Barry paused. 

“I mean,” Suzy said quickly, “if you’re not up for it, that’s fine, I know that it’s kinda gross, I’m just, uh….”

“No, no, it’s fine honey,” said Barry, and he took her hand in his own, kissing the back of her neck. “Although,” he added, “we’re gonna have to get a towel.”

“Right,” Suzy murmured. “Right.”

* * * 

It took a few minutes. 

Barry got the towel, and Suzy threw out her pad and kicked her pants off. 

Barry sat on the towel, and he leaned back against the pillows, spreading his legs. 

His pants were off as well, and his cock was standing at attention, pre-cum dripping down the shaft.

She licked her lips, arousal twisting in her gut like a fork twirling spaghetti. 

… that was a horrible simile. 

But oh god, she wanted him so badly. 

“You look… pretty worked up,” said Suzy, and she grinned at him nervously, licking her lips. 

Why was embarrassment slithering over her right now?

Maybe it was the blood that was already smearing across her inner thighs. 

She’d had period sex a few times, but that had been with Arin, and the two of them had been together for such a long time that… well, they didn’t have that much mystery left.

Barry had never seen her pantsless while she was menstruating.

But fuck it, he had a boner, he was clearly into it.

“Are you sure this isn’t too… you know, gross?”

“Nah,” said Barry, as she climbed into the bed.

He’d taken his shirt off as well, and he was just wearing his socks.

She wasn’t sure if that was weird or endearing, but his face was sweet and open, and his cock was hard and flushed.

“I didn’t realize you were so into this,” Suzy said, and she got onto the bed carefully, straddling him.

“I’ll be really honest, a bit of it was from me giving Holly a foot rub,” said Barry. “And the rest of it was… well, I mean, you were letting me play with your boobs. That usually does things to me.”

“Even though they’re all swollen and I’m bleeding from the vagina?”

“You’re letting me _into_ your vagina,” Barry pointed out. “How is that not the sexiest thing ever?”

She was straddling him now, and her pubic hair was right up against his shaft. His pre was soaking through it, and the head of his cock was right up against her clit.

She shuddered, and then she spread her legs a little wider, grabbing the shaft of his cock and guiding it into herself.

She’d kept her sweatshirt on, but Barry pushed it up, so that he could press his face between her breasts, nuzzling into the side of one, mouthing at her nipple.

Suzy shuddered, her pussy clenching around him, and he groaned, the sound vibrating across her skin, leaving her shuddering again, her head tilting back, her breath coming in gasps.

And then there was the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway.

“Am I interrupting?”

Holly looked… worried.

She always got nervous, when it came to group interactions - as if she was afraid she was going to be told off for being interested, or told that she was unwanted.

Guilt stabbed Suzy like needles.

“Never,” Barry told Holly, and he was resting his head against Suzy’s breasts, his ear right over her heart.

“Can I… can I join in?”

Holly licked her lips, rubbing her hands together.

“Of course,” said Suzy. “What would you like?”

“Well, uh,” said Holly, and she was grinning, clearly still nervous, “I was thinking I could maybe do you in the butt?”

It was said in such a sweet, almost concerned tone of voice that Suzy burst out laughing, and when she made eye contact with Holly, Holly began to laugh too, and Barry was giggling as well, more ticklish vibrations against Suzy’s skin.

“Go for it,” Suzy said, leaning further forward. “I’m, uh… things are pretty clean back there. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Good to know,” Holly said, her tone cheerful. 

She walked into the bedroom and she just… kicked her shorts off, taking her panties with it, and then she was digging around, looking for… something.

She paused, looking up at Suzy and Barry, grinning.

“Oh,” she said, “don’t let me interrupt you. Keep at it.”

She made a vague flapping motion with her hand, which made Suzy start laughing again, which made Barry moan, because it made certain muscles twitch and do things to his cock.

… it also did certain things inside of her, and she made a face, as something or other slid down inside of her, leaving more goo around Barry’s groin.

Barry groped around for the vibrator.

“You want to keep using it?”

“I’m worried it’ll be too… you know, it’ll be too much for you,” she said. “Also, cleaning the top of the wand will be annoying.”

“We could put a ziplock over it,” Holly said casually behind Suzy, and Suzy looked over her shoulder, to see Holly holding up the strapless strap on and the strap on harness.

The damn thing always worked better with the harness, despite how it was touted. 

“You think?”

“Totally,” said Holly. “Just… gimme a minute.”

* * *

Suzy watched Holly slide the bulb of the toy inside of herself, and then she was sliding the harness up her legs.

When she stood up, she had a jaunty blue dick right in front of her, and it was… it was something. 

Um.

Suzy licked her lips, and she heard Barry moan, before he was pushing her sweatshirt up and off.

Okay, that was kind of cold, but fuck it, Barry now had full access to her breasts, and he was running his hands up and down her sides, as Holly left the room, her cock bouncing merrily in front of her.

It was fucking ridiculous looking, but Barry was rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, and he was rolling his hips.

“You’re a lot wetter like this,” he told her. 

“Well, I mean, obviously,” she said, and then she blushed, aware of how silly she sounded.

“It’s nice,” said Barry, and he rolled his hips again, moving his hands to her hips, so that they were pressed tightly together.

And then Holly was back, with the bag, and she had put on a glove at some point as well, and she shoved the bag at Barry, then went to dig around for lube.

* * *

There were a messy few minutes, as Suzy slid the bag over the bulbous head of the vibrator and pressed it against her clit (and Barry’s belly), but didn’t turn it on, just ground against it.

She moaned, and Barry moaned as well.

Then Holly’s lubed up fingertip was sliding inside of Suzy, and it was… oh, that was a full feeling, although not as full as she could be, and Suzy was moaning again.

There was another finger, eventually, and god fucking bless Barry, because he was patient as a saint, flexing his cock inside of her, but not really moving otherwise.

It wasn’t until Holly pushed the full length of the blue, silicone cock into Suzy (Holly had added a condom and more lube at the last minute), that he began to really thrust up.

And Holly was thrusting as well, her breasts small and firm against Suzy’s back, her nipples hard points.

And the cock inside of Suzy was vibrating - the silicone one, that is - and Barry shuddered, and then Suzy was shuddering as well, her whole body fine tuned and extra sensitive. 

She squeezed around Barry, and Barry moaned thickly.

“Turn the wand on,” he urged her.

“Right,” Suzy said, her voice breathy.

She did so.

The vibrator roared to life, and Barry made an undignified noise, because it was probably tickling his belly, but oh god, it was _right_ up against Suzy’s clit, and Suzy was shuddering and clenching around the thick cock inside of her, around both of the cocks inside of her, as Holly’s hands went to her breasts, pulling on her nipples, and then Barry’s mouth was on one nipple, and Holly was moaning, and Suzy was moaning.

It was a mess of sweat and slick, and Suzy was lost in the sensations, as she came again, from the relentless buzzing, and Barry made a strangled noise, but kept thrusting into her, in time with Holly’s own awkward thrusts.

Holly was shaking as well, and her mouth was on Suzy’s neck, her breath misty and her teeth blunt as they moved up and down.

“You’re so warm,” Holly whispered, right in Suzy’s neck. “You’re so hot, oh god, oh… _oh_!”

Holly shuddered, and she twitched her hips - she was probably pressing the vibrating part of the toy right up against her clit. 

Barry grunted, and his face was turning red, sweat dripping down his forehead, flattening his hair, his beard damp on Suzy’s sweaty breasts. 

Holly hilted herself entirely inside of Suzy, and then Holly was cumming, her hips stuttering forward, her mouth leaving a red-purple hickey on Suzy’s shoulder.

She went more or less still after that, clinging around Suzy’s waist, kissing along Suzy’s neck.

She didn’t thrust, but the blue cock stayed inside of Suzy, and then Suzy was hit with another orgasm, as she spasmed around the two different cocks inside of her, the vibrator wringing it out of her like a piece of cloth, and that seemed to be what pushed Barry over the edge, because now he was grabbing Suzy by the waist, and he thrust up into her desperately, his cock going thick and throbbing as it shot heat into her, more fluid to join the blood and the slick already dripping out.

“Fuck,” Barry mumbled, and he flopped back.

Suzy kept the vibrator against herself, still tense around Barry’s cock, and she shuddered, building towards her next orgasm.

To Barry’s eternal credit, he let her cum around him, even though his cock was clearly oversensitive and only barely hard. 

He slid out of her after that though, as she slumped against him, and Holly and Barry both held her, as she chased another orgasm, and another, until she was completely used up and tender, turning the vibrator off with shaking fingers.

“I think… I want my butt back,” she told Holly, her voice trembling.

There was a rush of hot air against the side of Suzy’s neck - Holly snorting, probably, although Suzy was too worn out to think about it right then and there - and then Holly was pulling the toy out carefully, leaving Suzy achingly empty.

She flopped onto Barry, then rolled onto her back, beside Holly.

Barry stood up, stretching, and... oh wow.

There was blood on his cock, on his thighs, on his belly….

“I did a number on you,” Suzy murmured, her eyes already half shut.

The stretched too tight, crampy feeling had left her, and she was exhausted, her limbs heavy and her cunt pleasantly sore.

“Oh yeah,” said Barry, looking down at the high water line on his cock. “I’m gonna have a shower. You ladies wanna join me?”

“In a minute,” Suzy mumbled, grabbing for Holly and wrapping around her.

She was probably going to need to change the sheets, when she came back to herself.

She’d deal with it then.

She rested her head on Holly’s breast, and Holly stroked Suzy’s hair off of her face. 

Holly’s heartbeat thudded in her ear.

There was a ticklish, whiskery kiss pressed to her forehead, and she sighed, and she yawned.

She fell asleep, still on the towel - she’d have to wake up in about twenty minutes, for her own shower.

But that was later.

For now, she could just take in the coppery scent of her own blood, the muskiness of Barry’s sweat, the soapy scent of Holly….

She could just relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
